


Falling in love

by annajc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajc/pseuds/annajc
Summary: Working at a night club is not an easy job, especially if you work as a host but everyone thinks you're just a prostitute looking for easy money and have a good time. Something that's also not easy is having to support your orphanage brothers and to top it all falling in love with one of your clients but it's only one sided and there's nothing you can do but just enjoy those little rendezvous with that person.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Jeonghan was in the little old kitchen cooking breakfast for the next morning, of course it was different cooking breakfast at night but it was the only time he could do it since he worked at night. If he was being honest, working at a night club wasn't the best job ever but it was the one that paid the best and it was either that club or literally be a prostitute working on the streets. He was finishing packing all the food in little containers when he heard the door open and soon the entire little apartment was filled with really loud voices.

"I'm sure that guy cheated, the ball did not went in" Said Hoshi dropping the ball on the floor, being followed by 8 other boys, Seungkwan, Dokyeom, Joshua, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Jun, Minghao and Chan.

"One of these days I'm gonna punch that guy" said Dokyeom sitting on the little couch.

"Next time I'll bring Jooheon to play so that he believes that we're twins and gets scared" Said Hoshi cracking his knuckles.

"What a plan" Said Wonwoo hitting him with a pillow, starting another argument with the rest. Jeonghan couldn't help but smile hearing everyone on the tiny living room arguing about silly stuff, he then felt someone standing next to him.

"How was your day?" Asked Joshua helping Jeonghan putting out the plates.

"As always, I slept in the morning and then did the chores, also I payed the light bill and the water bill so we're safe this month" said stretching his arms finishing the food.

"I told you I was gonna pay it this month" Said Joshua glaring at him.

"It's fine I prefer that you help the others with school stuff and their lunch" said bringing a pot with food to the table. "Kids come grab dinner!" As soon as he said all of them came to the table squishing each other to fit on the small table that had all kinds of chairs.

"Are you arguing about the house again?" Asked Vernon filling up his plate with food.

"Jeonghan still doesn't want to let us help with the house" Said Joshua glaring at him again.

"But for real most of us have part time jobs why won't you let us help?" Said Wonwoo. 

"Because no and that's it, I want all you to finish your studies and you need that money from your part time jobs for school, now finish eating and do your homework" Said Jeonghan acting as the mom of the group as always.

"Fineee" said all of them in unison still not convinced by his words. 

After eating Jeonghan went to pack his stuff and to make sure everything was good, he saw the boys chilling on the living room which was the biggest room of the apartment, some were playing on the little tv, others doing homework and doing all sorts of things. He saw the time and noticed it was 9:00 pm which meant he had to leave. 

"I'm going, go to sleep and don't forget your things tomorrow, love ya!" He screamed from the door.

"Love ya too!" Said the boys looking at him with worried looks since he was the only that worked at night, Jeonghan as always smiled at them and left the place.

He knew the boys were worried about him for working at night and they would be even more worried if he tell them the true about his work. For them he worked at a bar just making drinks but the true was he worked at a high night club for elite people mostly as a companion, a host club to exact, where gender or sexuality didn't matter. Of course the old business men always try to get Jeonghan to do inappropriate things but the club was highly strict on that side and none of the workers sell their bodies, of course there were exceptions such as clients who give money to the club so that it keeps going on and they basically get special treatment but from certain workers and Jeonghan was not one of them and wasn't planning of being one them any time soon. 

He arrived to the street that was filled with night clubs and bars, soon he was entering the club he worked at. He entered from the back door saying hi to the workers in the kitchen, he got along with pretty much everyone working there. He passed the kitchen and went to the changing rooms where the other host where getting ready. He went to his vanity and unpacked his stuff. 

"Hey Hani!" He heard his friend Minki as he sat down on the vanity next to him. "Hey did you heard what happened with the new boy?"

"You mean the cute one that was always with the ceo of the car company ?" Said while cleaning his face.

"Yeah, the wife followed his husband here and when his saw him with cute boy and how they were actually flirting she exploded and started throwing everything that she could at them" Said while putting some foundation without stoping the story.

"What? It was actually an affair? What did Mama do?" Mama is the owner of the club, although he was a man with long hair who likes dressing in flashy clothes, everyone called him Mama since he took care of all of them and was always worried about his workers.

"It was a mess, Mama even had to called Papa to stop the women from breaking everything" The club also has Papa, who is of course Mama's husband but he mainly took care of the club monetarily. "After they got rid of the couple they scolded cute boy badly and made him quit for the time being for actually having an affair with him, you now how Mama is with the rules" 

The rules, one thing the club was known for were the rules and how strict they were, there were all kinds of rules but the most important one that Mama would always say, Don't fall in love with a client, everyone knew this rule as soon as you enter the place, of course there were times where this rule was broken but it was so rare but since everyone knew the consecuentes of it no one would even dare to try.  

"Well he was new in this type of work so I can see why" Said Jeonghan getting up changing his clothes behind the little curtain that was up.

"Yeah but I feel bad for him, if you fall in love that quick it hurts forgetting it" Said Minki trading places with Jeonghan.

"Well he's gonna have a hard time for sure but hopefully he can come back cause he won't find a better job around here" Said Jeonghan putting on a choker checking his outfit on the mirror one last time, he put on some black tight skinny jeans with a loose white shirt that had a big cleavage. Minki came out with black skinny jeans too but with a black shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up with a big silver necklace with a little stone that of course look expensive. 

"New necklace?" Asked Jeonghan.

"Today's client gave it to me so I have to use it to show him my gratitude" Said posing in front of him.

"Why do you always get the sugar daddies" Said Jeonghan slightly pushing him making him laugh. 

"Oh stop being so jealous, now let's go or we'll be late" Said getting out of the dressing rooms being followed by Jeonghan. 

Both went down to main hall that was filled with couches and tables all over it, there was a bar on each side of the place and bartenders serving drinks, the place was big, it did receive a lot of clients even though it was in that kind of district. Jeonghan and Minki to the respective clients and worked another night as hosts.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 

Seungcheol was finishing some papers preparing them for their boss of the depaetrtn they worked at, he was nervous since Mr.Kim wasn't that much of a friendly person when it came to new people on his team, since he was the son of the company's owner but that's what Seungcheol and Mingyu were, the new guys. 

He went to mr.Kim’s office to give him the papers and as always he didn't say a word but he did his work so he didn't even care that he wouldn't even say a hello. He was going back to his desk when Mingyu stoped him halfway.

"I know how to win that Guy’s trust" Said Mingyu excited.

"What, how can someone win that guy's trust" Asked confused

"The girls from the design department told me that he goes to the red district" whispered Mingyu stopping Seungcheol from screaming "Wait before you say something he doesn't go to some dirty business, the girls told me he goes to this host club to drink and it's his favorite place" 

"Don't tell me you're planning on going with him" asked and when he saw Mingyu's face he could already tell what he was planning." You have to be kidding me" 

"Dude it's Friday and it's the only way he's gonna finally speak to us and respect our work, even Jonghyun told me that's the only way of being friends with him" 

"And what am I gonna tell Myunghee, you think she's gonna let me go to a host club just like that" said walking to his desk again. 

"Dude just tell her it's a dinner with him at some restaurant it's not like she's gonna follow you" said grabbing Seungcheol's arm.

"Fine but I'm doing this only because it could save us a lot of work" said sighing. 

"I know, look we'll just go for some drinks chatting and gain his trust" explained Mingyu.

After the chat they went to the ceo to invite him to drink telling him to decide the place and of course the man wouldn't turn down an invitation to drink on a Friday especially isnhes the one deciding the place, surprising for the boys he accepted easily and told the boys the location of the place. Seungcheol has to call his girlfriend to tell her the little lie and then meet up with Mingyu to go to the club.

They definitely felt weird going around those streets, it had been ages since they were there in their college days to have fun and it felt so different, the place wasn't hard to find since it was an entire building with big lights, at the entrance there were two guards who asked their names, since the ceo was a regular in the club he told the club their names in advanced and the guards let them in easily.

"Ready?" Asked Mingyu fixing his suit. 

"Let's get this over with" said opening the door that led to the main hall of the club once they were in they weren't expecting this type of club.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" They heard a girl come next to them hugging Mingyu's arm that made him feel nervous.

"Hi uhm no we are meeting with CEO Kim" Said Seungcheol smiling to the girl.

"Oh then come with me, I'll take you to him" Said the girl walking in front of them. As they walked they saw so many business men enjoying drinks and laughing.

"I think this is the cleanest and nicest club I've ever been to" Said a Mingyu looking at the ceiling that was filled with chandeliers that didn't have that much light and gave the club a soft but dark vibe. 

"That's the beauty of Rose Palace" Said the girl winking at them, soon they could see Mr. Kim sitting on a couch laughing with some of the hosts that were there and what surprised them more was that there were boys as equally as girls. The girl went to sit next to him and whispered something and then saw the boys standing there. 

"Ah boys welcome, I hope that by now you've realized that this place is nice" Said Mr.Kim and they noticed that he was already some drinks in. "Come in sit enjoy some drinks" 

"Thanks sir, indeed this place has a nice vibe" Said a Mingyu sitting in front the couch in front of him, a girl sat next to Mingyu hugging his arm offering him drinks, Seungcheol was never going to get over this.

"It's my favorite place to drink and also I love spending time with these beautiful people" said grabbing the chin of a boy that was sitting next to him. 

The boys started drinking with him and also talking to the hosts, they noticed how they made Mr.Kim feel calm and they took every chance they could to get him to trust in them in the future, basically be friends. 

"Oh I almost forgot, sweetie can you call Hani" Mr. Kim said to the girl next to him who nodded and got up. "Since I like you both I want you to meet my angel" the boys only nodded.

"I thought you would never call me" Said a boy hugging Mr. Kim from the neck, both boys couldn't help but noticed the beauty of him, he was wearing some tight black leather jeans and a loose red shirt showing his collarbone with a big choker, his features were well marked and his skin looked like porcelain. 

"Oh I would never" Said Mr.Kim grabbing his hand. "Hani I want you to meet the new boys of my team, Mingyu and Seungcheol" 

"It's a pleasure to meet, do you want anymore drinks?" Said the boy looking at them with a flirty smile. 

"No thanks we're fine" Said Mingyu smiling, the boy nodded and sat next to Mr. Kim but before he could say anything a girl came and told Mr. Kim that someone was calling him.

"Well I have to receive this new client, keep them some company Hani until I come back" Said leaving and the boy nodded, once they were alone the boy was the first one to speak.

"So Jonghyun sent you here right?" Asked sitting more comfortably in the couch.

"Wait you know Jonghyun?" Asked Mingyu.

"Yeah, I was the one who convinced Mr. Kim to get him in his team and he told me you wanted to do same, I can help you oh and by the way call me Jeonghan" said smiling. 

"Can you do that? I mean we don't want to force you to anything I mean..." Said Seungcheol a little nervous not knowing what to say to not offend the boy.

"Oh don't worry it's not like I'm doing that, it's just flirting and convincing him when he's drunk" said Jeonghan smiling softly at him, he even got surprised by the fact he was worried. 

"Then if you could help us it would mean a lot to us" Said Mingyu and Jeonghan nodded.

"If there's anything we can do or pay something extra, tell us" Said Seungcheol. 

"Oh no it's fine don't worry just recommend the place to other people" said the boy.

"Then lets just exchange numbers if you need help from us in exchange of this favor" offered Mingyu and the boy accepted, they exchange numbers and after that the boys left the place saying goodbye to the boy and to Mr. Kim. When Jeonghan ended his shift he looked at his phone noticing the boys number and couldn't help but smile looking at the name of the boy that caught his eye. Seungcheol.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"You better have included me when talking to the boss at the bar, I should've have gone with you two" Said Vernon to Seungcheol who was filling his cup with coffee.

"Relax we did and he knows that you're with us" Said patting him in the shoulder, suddenly they heard the door of the eating room being opened, it was Mingyu with a big smile.

"Guess who are now working with Mr.Kim on the advertising campaign" Said as soon as he got close to them.

"No" Said Vernon and then Mingyu nodded with the biggest smile.

"Wait just like that without a meeting" Asked Seungcheol also not believing and Mingyu nodded again to then hug both of them screaming.

"Dude I went to his office and he told me out of nowhere like I could not be making this up" Said stretching his arms out of happiness. 

"So he did it" Said Seungcheol.

"Yeah he did, let's call him later and invite him to drink or something so that we can thank him" Said Mingyu 

"Wait who's he?"Asked Vernon confused.

"Oh you'll know, let's get the hell out of here and enjoy the after noon to celebrate" Said Mingyu taking both of their coffee and just putting them on the counter. 

The other two agreed and got out of work, it was Saturday so it was a half day at work and they decided to go grab dinner at some restaurant. They were walking on the streets talking about whatever on their way to the restaurant when Seungcheol noticed someone waiting outside of a store and when they got closer he noticed it was the boy he met at the host club. 

"Jeonghan?" Asked still not sure if it was him, when the other boy looked up from his cellphone he looked at them with that soft smile he had that night. 

"Oh hi this is random" Said Jeonghan getting close to them saying hi to the other two. "So you must be Vernon"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're the one who helped us" 

"I am and with the looks of it it worked right?" Asked with a mischievous smile.

"It did and thank you so much!" Said Mingyu hugging him without hesitating which made him laugh.

"Really this is big actually, he include us on a big project and with this we're gonna stop being the new guys of the company" Said Seungcheol after Mingyu let go of the hug.

"I'm happy for you and thank god you got the big project, he actually wanted to give you something small but I kept insisting him" said with relieve.

"Anyway why don't you come grab dinner with us to thank you for helping us" offered Vernon and the other boys agreed.

"Oh uhm I would like to but I..." he couldn't finish his sentence because a bunch of voices interrupted them.

"Jeonghan here's your drink" Said one guy handing him the bottle and then started hanging out drinks to other 8 boys to which the other 3 guys were surprised. 

"Hey Jeonghan are we going to the park?" Asked one of them.

"Oh can we so that I can beat the guys that cheated last game" Said a guy who's eyes looked like a clock marking 10:10 pm.

"You're calling Jooheon?" 

"Why don't we just fight them" 

"You should ask the neighbor to lent you out his nunchucks" 

"If we're fighting call Wonho and Shownu too so that they get scared even more"

"Hey hey what is this talk about fighting? Are you crazy" Said Jeonghan to all of them who buffed. "Uhm about the dinner invitation I'm sorry but I'm with these guys and..."

"Dinner?" 

"Are we getting dinner with them?" 

"They look like they have money" 

"Can we get Chinese? It's cheap so I'll be fine right?" 

"If they have money let's ask for something we can't get"

"Yeah like meat" 

"Kids!" Said Jeonghan glaring at them which made them stay silent. "As I was saying thanks for the invitation but..."

"Jeonghan just accept and let's all go, you helped us big so we want to invite you" Said Seungcheol. 

"Yeah please don't think about the money" Said Mingyu and Jeonghan looked unsure, the boys who were with him started to whispered to him.

"Fine" Said Jeonghan looking apologetic "so um let me introduce you, this is Joshua, Wonwoo, Jun, Minghao, Jihoon, Hoshi, Dokyeom, Seungkwan and Chan" said pointing at each respective one "Guys they are Seungcheol, Mingyu and Vernon, they're from work" 

"Well now that that's cleared let's got to the Chinese place that's near the supermarket" Said Mingyu and all of them started walking.

At the back at the whole pack there were Seungcheol and Jeonghan walking looking at the rest excited about getting dinner.

"I...I'm sorry, I'll pay for my boys" Said Jeonghan suddenly to which Seungcheol got confused.

"Hey don't, we told you that it's fine, it's our treat, from the looks of it they look like really important friends to you" said smiling softly.

"Yeah they are, they're my family, I don't know what I would do without them" Said melancholic.

"So what was all that about the money and which food to eat about" Asked Seungcheol and he noticed how Jeonghan got a little tense up.

"You see we live together and they all study so we cannot afford to eat out that much" Answered nervous not wanting to tell him much about their story, Seungcheol could tell that he was only explaining some part of their situation but left it there to not make Jeonghan uncomfortable. 

"I know we met just a day ago but if you need someone to talk to, you message me, you already have my number" said grabbing his hand to which Jeonghan got surprised but also shy, he never felt the chills Seungcheol's touch were giving him.

"Thank you" Said Jeonghan with loving eyes.

"Ejem!" They were brought back from their bubble when they heard Mingyu's voice and when they looked in front of them the rest of the boys were looking at them, Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol's hand with his cheeks forming a crimson color.

"Let's get in" Said Vernon, the couple didn't even noticed the moment they arrived at the restaurant. 

"Someone has a crush" whispered Mingyu to Seungcheol when they were now at the back of everyone entering the place.

"What? Who me?" Asked nervous. 

"Dude it's written all over your face so chill, also I'm pretty sure they noticed too except from Jeonghan" Said a vernon also whispering with them.

"Just shut up already and let's eat" Said Seungcheol hitting both of them on their arms to then sit on the table, the rest of boys were excited trying to decide which food to order. Jeonghan smiled looking at them excited and Seungcheol noticed this.

It didn't took long the food to arrive and when it did everyone started eating like no tomorrow, Seungcheol, Mingyu and Vernon felt like they were at a family dinner, they all  
Talked about whatever crossed their minds, getting to know each other, especially Mingyu who got interested in Wonwoo and couldn't stop talking to him, Vernon talked to the younger guys finding similar interests with them and Seungcheol kept talking to Jeonghan wanting to get to know him even more.

Seungcheol had to admit it, he had a crush on Jeonghan since that night.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The next day Jeonghan was fixing one of the cabinets of the kitchen that fell off, he huffed for the 10th stressing about how old the apartment they lived in was, he was about to hit the nail with the hammer when he heard his phone, he look at it and when he saw who the message was from he couldn't help but smile, it was Seungcheol thanking him again, Jeonghan was about reply when he heard the door of one of the rooms being opened.

"Someone's happy this morning" Said Joshua entering the small kitchen.

"Oh no I was just looking at my phone" said trying to get back on fixing the cabinet but Joshua stopped him taking the hammer and the cabinet door from him.

"Come on your face is telling me everything, let me guess, got a text from Seungcheol" Said placing the cabinet door on its place, something that Joshua learned after living in a apartment with such bad conditions was that there's always something that needs to be fixed and he usually got cared of it when it happened. 

"Ah I hate that you can see right through me" said leaning on the counter looking at him.

"So anyway what's the story with this one?" Asked after he finished fixing the cabinet. 

"You're gonna get mad at me" said nervous, Joshua flared at him. "I met him at work"

"Jeonghan.." 

"Wait I haven't finished, he's not a client, he works with one of the clients I have and Mingyu and him came with him to drink, I help them like I did with Jonghyun that's it" explained putting his hands up in front of Joshua.

"But..." said raising an eyebrow.

"He was so nice with me and was constantly making sure I was ok even though I'm the host and then he's so dreamy and when I held his hand I had chills all over me and..." he stopped thinking that he was crazy, he knew what it meant but why.

"You like him" said Joshua, Jeonghan looked up at him and he half smiled.

"Maybe, but it's just a crush I mean me with someone like him could never happen" Said Jeonghan with a shrug.

"You're talking about the guys from yesterday?" They heard Wonwoo suddenly entering the kitchen. 

"Yes and is everyone awake?" Asked Jeonghan taking out a pan from the counter to start making some food.

"Only some of us" it was Jun who entered together with Hoshi who was carrying Jihoon in his back. 

"Let us help is your day off from work" Said Joshua taking the pan from him, Jeonghan nodded a went to Hoshi and took Jihoon off of him.

“I’ll take him with me and wake the others, help with breakfast” Said Jeonghan carrying Jihoon on his back to which Hoshi nodded.

“Hey don’t try to change the subject you still need to tell us about Seungcheol” yelled Joshua to Jeonghan who only laughed going to the younger ones room.

“Wait does he actually have something with Seungcheol?” Asked Jun.

“As long as he treats Jeonghan well I’m fine” Said Hoshi getting a glass of juice. “By the way what about Mingyu, he looked pretty interested in you” he said to Wonwoo. 

“Yeah right, we just talked about movies” Said shrugging while Jun gave him a look. 

“You may hide your expressions well but Mingyu can’t” Said Joshua pointing at him with a spoon, Wonwoo sigh rolling his eyes.

“There’s nothing” said Wonwoo grabbing his book and sitting on the table. 

Jeonghan had a hard time waking up the rest as always but as soon as mention food they all got up running to the table squeezing each other, He smiled to then start doing the beds of everyone of the small room enjoying the Sunday morning with his family.

~ 

“Ok so which shirt says I really like you and I’m a man of trust” Said Mingyu to Vernon who was watching him get stressed over the clothes he ordered.

“Dude you just met him, calm down” Said drinking from his cup.

“I’m serious and I’m worried the Chinese guy was glaring at me, what if he likes Wonwoo?” 

“You mean Jun? He’s with Minghao” Said Seungcheol entering the office and sitting on a chair like nothing when suddenly a pillow hit his face.

“If you know stuff like that tell me, aren’t we friends?” Complained Mingyu.

“Now I’m worried about this guy” Said Vernon.

“Yeah yeah say whatever you want I won’t tell you anything about Seungkwan” said crossing his arms turning his back on them. 

“Wait What? What do you know” Said gettin up from his seat.

“Can you two love birds calm down, you fell in love at first sight” Said Seungcheol throwing at them the pillow. 

“Oh I’m sorry Mr. You can call me whenever you want and let’s hang out again” mimicked Mingyu. 

“Hey that it’s not true I was just being nice” Said getting up pouting at him to which Mingyu laughed sarcastically. Vernon laughed at them both and soon the three boys where ‘fighting’. 

“Oh god now what happened” they heard someone’s voice from the door the all looked and saw Myunghee, Seungcheol’s girlfriend. 

“Hi Myunghee” Said Mingyu And Vernon at the same time letting go off each other.

“Hi baby” Said Seungcheol. 

“You haven’t changed since kids” said slightly hitting Seungcheol’s cheek, she then passed the boys and place a bag of foo on the desk.

“We were just talking about these guys crushes” Said Seungcheol with a chuckle to which Mingyu and Vernon only responded with a sarcastic sigh.

“Finally, you need some love in your lives” Said Myunghee. “And don’t keep standing, be grateful I brought you food” Said and the boys did as she said. Even though Myunghee was Seungcheol’s girlfriend they’ve all been friends since they where kids. In fact Seungcheol and Myunghee where bests friends until High school where they got together. 

“Myunghee since you’re here can you help me pick my outfit go my next date, these guys suck” Said Mingyu gaining a punch on the side from Seungcheol.

“Of course, now what are the options” she said grabbing the clothes from the box that Mingyu ordered. 

“You already have a date?” Asked Vernon.

“Not technically but I will, I have a plan” Said proud of himself while Seungcheol only laughed.

“Coupsu” Said Myunghee glaring at him.

“Hey don’t say that name, that’s a thing of the past” Said Seungcheol slightly blushing.

“What you mean? That name has history” said Myunghee laughing innocently.

“Pfft remember in high school” Said Vernon.

“Oh my god, Ejem ‘Everyone stand up for rapper S.Coups!’” Shouted Mingyu to which Vernon and Myunghee responded with a high pitch screamed, Seungcheol only hit his face against the table.

“S.Coups I love you!” Shout Vernon laughing with Mingyu and Myunghee.

“Ok I get it, it was just a hobby, besides don’t forget that you also rapped with me” Said Seungcheol.

“Of course but we just don’t like to remember it” Said Vernon laughing again and Seungcheol gave up and joined that laughs.

Myunghee looked at all of them and smiled remembering the good old days, but her instinct wouldn’t let her and she knew something happened with Seungcheol she just couldn’t think of what and the idea she had of what might have happened wasn’t a good one. Seungcheol on the other hand would be lying if he said Jeonghan didn’t pop up on his head at all.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The days passed, Jeonghan and Seungcheol we're still messaging each other, each time getting more closer and they couldn't deny it. Also since Jeonghan's help Seungcheol and the boys were trusted more by Mr. Kim which got them a really good deal for the company. 

Seungcheol was cleaning the mess of papers that was in the office while humming to some rap.

"BOY" he heard Mingyu appearing out of nowhere next to him making him drop the papers.

"Jesus what are you doing?" Asked Seungcheol picking up the papers from the floor.

"Oh you're not gonna be mad after I tell you this" Said Mingyu taking away the papers from Seungcheol and throwing them somewhere else. "Mr. Kim wants to go out and celebrate the new contract"

"Wait" Said Seungcheol already having an idea of what that might meant.

"Yes, he wants to go to the Rose Palace, which means you're gonna be able to see a certain someone" Said Mingyu with a smirk knowing that Seungcheol would get excited.

"Let's go" Said Seungcheol leaving everything to leave the office and get ready for the night.

~

Jeonghan was finishing up his makeup for the night, he and the rest of the workers where on the dressing room, as they were getting ready Mama was assigning the tables to the workers.

"Minki you get the drinks and Jeonghan you're reserved by Mr.Kim again. Finish up getting ready and the night begins" Said Mama making sure everyone was there to which the workers responded. 

"Mr. Kim again huh?" Asked Minki sitting on top of the table.

"What about it?" Said Jeonghan putting away the make up.

"Don't you think it's weird that he always reserves you?" 

"You know I've thought of that too but he's never done anything to me or asked me something inappropriate" Said Jeonghan.

"Be careful, that guy gives me bad vibes, so as soon as something happens tell mama" Said posting at him with a glare.

"I know I know"

"Anyways enough of that, How is it going with Seungcheol?" Said whispering the question. 

"Shh don't just ask like that if someone hears I'm dead" Said Jeonghan dragging him by the arm to the back of the dressing rooms.

"You can't stop me from being excited about you and your man" said Minki excited.

"He's not my man, we're just friends and let's be real someone like me can't be with someone like him" 

"Don't even try to say that excuse because that's just bullshit, you're perfect for each other I can tell" Jeonghan rolled his eyes when he said that before Minki could say anything else they someone. 

"Hey ladies I know the gossip is good but it's time to get to work" It was Minhyuk who glared at them. "Also I'm offended I'm not in the gossip how dare you Jeonghan" 

"Okay both of you chill I'll tell you later now let's go before Papa finds us" said Jeonghan dragging the now happy boys outside to start working. 

The 3 of them went out of the dressing and started working receiving the clients giving them drinks and give the best service. Jeonghan was helping with drinks since Mr. Kim didn't arrived yet. 

"Hey pretty what do you say if I pay for an entire night with you and get out of here" said the guy when Jeonghan arrived with his drinks, he was used to this kind of treatment, guys asking him out at night because all they see in this type of place is one night stands, even though the place was in this type of area it wasn't for that but since the word spread out about all genders and the beautiful workers it has people still want to try and break our rules. 

"I'm this is not that that kind of place if you'll excuse" said Jeonghan but before he could turned around the guy pulled him by the arm making him drop the tray.

"Maybe it's not but you look like a horny little boy and let me tell I'm pretty good down there" said the guy trying to look cool to which Jeonghan was already disgusted he tried to get away from his hold but the guy wasn't having it. 

"Sir let go of me" said Jeonghan with a a serious voice which the guy didn't care. 

"Listen if you work in this place I know you'll do anything for money" at this point Jeonghan was ready to punch the guy even if cost him a suspension from work but before he could do that he felt another arm dragging him out of the guys embrace. 

"Hey he told you no, back off" he heard the voice and immediately smiled, it was Seungcheol, he glared at the guy with one hand on Jeonghan's waist grabbing it tightly. 

"Oh I see the boyfriend arrived at the perfect moment, well it's doesn't matter you're still a bitch" said the guy to Jeonghan and by this Seungcheol was ready to punch the guy letting go of Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol no!" Tried to stop him Jeonghan but before Seungcheol could punch the guy he was stopped by someone, Jeonghan look and it was Mama next to him was Papa. At this point most of the club was looking at what was happening. 

"Leave" said Mama to the guy with nothing else, the guy laugh at first but then he was being dragged by Papa who of course was strong and the guy could not compete with. 

"Dear customers were sorry for the scum that got into our club, now please keep encouraging your night" said Mama and everyone went back to what they were doing, since this was not the first time something like this happened. 

"Hi" said Seungcheol when everything calmed down smiling softly, Jeonghan didn't say anything and just hug him tightly to which Seungcheol got shocked at first but then responde to it. Jeonghan realized what he was doing and let go of him blushing lightly but before any of them could say anything someone interrupted them.

"Hani are you okay?" Said Mr. Kim grabbing Jeonghan from the waist. 

"Oh Ah yeah I'm okay" Said getting nervous about the sudden touch and wanting to get out of it since Seungcheol was there. 

"People like him don't understand the type of club they're in, anyway let's go to our table" Said Mr.Kim still holding onto Jeonghan who nodded and directed them to their table being followed by Seungcheol, Mingyu and Vernon as other workers.

Soon they were surrounded by more hosts giving them drinks and talking with them. Jeonghan wanted to service Seungcheol so that they could talk but Mr. Kim wasn't letting go of him while talking with people and drinking. Seungcheol also wanted to talk to Jeonghan and whenever he saw Mr. Kim getting close to Jeonghan he felt irritated inside to the point he wanted to get up and separate them but he was thinking crazy things.

“If looks could kill Mr. Kim would be gone by now” whispered Mingyu to Seungcheol who glared at him.

“Shut up I’m not looking at him” said Seungcheol punching him. 

“Well you’re not good at hiding it” said a host giving them their drinks and looking at Seungcheol who was now confused.

“I’m sure the entire club knows you now” said Vernon continuing to talk to the other workers. Seungcheol decided to just ignore them and keep drinking but still looking at Jeonghan. Minki who was giving the drinks out noticed this and he knew what to do to help his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The night was just starting with Mr.Kim ordering more drinks for him and Jeonghan, who still hadn't had any chance to talk to Seungcheol but before he could do anything Minki already had other plans.

"Mr.Kim!" Said Minki sitting next to him grabbing his arm. "It's been so long since we've talked" 

"I guess it has, have you missed me?" Asked Mr.Kim turning all his attention to Minki which Jeonghan noticed.

"Of course and since I have tonight free I'm so bored I'm only serving drinks" Said pouting putting his arms around Mr.Kim's neck making him let go of Jeonghan's hand. 

"Who would let this beauty alone seriously" Said Mr.Kim grabbing Minki's waist now. Jeonghan saw how Minki whispered something to him and both of them stand up. "Hani I'll be right back, drink whatever you want" Jeonghan smiled nodding and Mr. Kim turned to look at Minki who quickly winked at Jeonghan and smiled pointing at Seungcheol to then walk with Mr.Kim without him noticing it. Jeonghan smiled and thought that he had to thanked Minki in later for helping him. 

He went to the bar and ordered two drinks, he looked where Seungcheol was sitting talking to one of the girls, Jeonghan knew her so he just went close enough when Seungcheol wasn’t looking and told the girl to leave it to him, the girl smiled and got up telling Seungcheol she had to go leaving Jeonghan to make his move. 

"Want a drink?" Said Jeonghan sitting next to Seungcheol who looked at him shocked at first but then smiled taking the drink from him.

"Hi, I thought Mr.Kim wouldn't let you go" Said getting more closer to him. 

"Well he wasn't but I got a little help from a friend" answered with a flirty voice. 

"I'm glad" Sadi Seungcheol lifting his drink up to then drink with Jeonghan. After that they finally talked and got to be together how they wanted flirting here and there making it so obvious, an hour passed Jeonghan felt in the clouds being to be with someone like Seungcheol and Seungcheol felt like a teenager getting nervous by everything the younger boy did since it was all flirting and both of them knew, each opportunity they had they got closer to each other, they stoped paying attention to anything else but their moment, they suddenly forget where they were and what they were doing before, nothing could ruin their moment or so they thought. 

"Darling why return so quickly we have plenty of time" Said Minki trying to stop him grabbing him by the arm and distract him more, he took him to one of the balconies of the club that had a private table, of course he wasn't interested in Mr.Kim he just wanted Jeonghan to be with Seungcheol but Mr.Kim was making it hard for those two. 

"Oh I know Minki but I don't want to leave Hani alone" said walking through the hallway going to the main hall.

"I'm sure he will be fine for another hour, let's go back to the balcony" Minki was trying to distract him With anything but he was very persistent on going back.

"Minki you are very persistent tonight" Said Mr.Kim looking at him weirdly. 'You're the persistent one with Jeonghan' Minki thought.

"It's just it's been so long since we spent one night together" Said Minki with puppy eyes hoping that they'll work.

"I know, I'll tell you this, let's go back and next week I'll reserve you" Said Mr.Kim grabbing his cheek to then walk grabbing his arm at this point Minki knew nothing could change his mind, he gave up and just hoping that Jeonghan would be ready but he was wrong. 

They entered the main hall and the first thing they saw was a Jeonghan playing with the collar of Seungcheol's shirt getting real close to each other, the moment Mr.Kim saw Seungcheol trying to bit Jeonghan’s hand in a playful manner Minki felt how he tended up and starting walking towards them. 

“Hani” as soon as he said that Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol and sat up better, Mr.Kim also let go of Minki and grabbed Jeonghan’s hand. 

“Hi, you came back quickly” Said Jeonghan confused, also because he didn’t even realized how much time had passed. 

“You think so? Silly let’s go to the bar, Minki give Seungcheol some company” Said grabbing Jeonghan’s waist and leaving, Jeonghan and Minki only nodded as of course they couldn’t refuse since it was their work. 

“I’m sorry” Said Minki sitting next to Seungcheol grabbing a drink from the table in front of them.

“What?” 

“I tried to distract him as much as I could but he wanted to come back to Jeonghan” said frustrated. 

“Don’t worry at least I got to talk to him a little” smiled Seungcheol softly. “Thank you for that but I can’t help but get weird vibes from the boss” 

“Right!? I approve you as the new boyfriend” said Minki patting Seungcheol’s back happy.

“As the new what?” Asked confused. 

“Don’t fuck it up tiger” said Minki and got up winking at him laughing slightly, Seungcheol decided to just let it go and finished his drink frustrated in some way that his time with Jeonghan was interrupted.

“I guess you’re ready to go” he heard Mingyu’s voice and looked at him and next to him was Vernon. 

“Yeah, What am I doing?” He said getting up and walking out the club saying goodbye to the workers and the people around. 

Jeonghan saw them going to the exit, he wanted to go with them but he also knew that it was a crazy idea, he tried to get into the conversation with Mr.Kim and his colleagues but he wouldn’t stop thinking about Seungcheol, it was the first time he couldn’t concentrate in his work at all for the rest of the night and the worst part is that Mr.Kim noticed it. 

~  
“Ah what am I doing!? Every time I see him i just forget how to function and I shouldn’t feel like that” Said Jeonghan was talking with Minki over the phone while preparing the boys lunch since it was Monday.

“Yeah I can tell by the way you were flirting with him grabbing his shirt an everything” 

“Stop it I just did that unconsciously” 

“Aha I’ll just say this, you are both perfect for each other, besides if it wasn’t for me” Said Minki complaining.

“Yeah Yeah I know thank you for distracting that guy for a while, you know he was really weird last night” 

“See you finally see it, that guy gets weird when something involves you” 

“But why I mean he has a wife, he said it himself he likes the cling because it’s nice to just drink peacefully while talking” 

“That doesn’t mean he’s not gonna have those kind of intentions, a lot of people are good at hiding things” 

“God a lot has happened in just one weekend” said Jeonghan putting down the lunch boxes fill with food. “Anyway talk to you later, I need to get the boys ready” 

“Bye Papa Han” said Minki laughing with a Jeonghan who then cut the call. 

“Idiot, kids! you’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up!” Yelled from the kitchen hearing the boys talk at the same while getting ready. 

“This is impossible with just one bathroom!” He heard Seungkwan complained and sigh.

“Jun you’ve been there for 20 minutes open up!” Said Chan knocking the door.

“Move I’ll open it by force” Said Wonwoo with a bobby pin in hand opening the door to then enter.

“Hey careful that door is old!” scold them Joshua trying to enter the bathroom too.

“Dibs on the toothpaste!” Said Dokyeom grabbing it quickly form Hoshi’s hands and running to one of the rooms.

“HEY!” Shouted all of them in unison.

“Who took my jacket?!?” Screamed Minghao.

“Soonyoung has it!” Answered Jihoon.

“Kids!” Shouted Jeonghan putting the lunch boxes in the table waiting he then saw the 9 boys getting out of the two smalls rooms was one grabbing a lunch box and putting their shoes their way and picking up the rest of his things in the way out, Jeonghan said goodbye to everyone and soon the apartment was empty, he softly laughed about the mess that just happened to then put some music on as he was cleaning the apartment, he the laid on the small couch looking the ceiling relaxing, every morning was chaotic but it was his favorite part and he needed it to stop thinking about Seungcheol.


	7. Chapter 7

"You like who?!?” Asked Mingyu spitting some of his drink.

"Jesus calm down" Said Seungcheol cleaning himself. Seungcheol and Mingyu went out to eat lunch since the company cafeteria doesn't that of a big menu, they invited Vernon but as soon as it was time for lunch he was no longer in the building. 

"How do you want me calm down when you just tell me that you 'probably' like Jeonghan" Said And Seungcheol immediately made a sign of lowering his voice. 

"I don't know it just sort of happened and after the club last time I would punch Mr.Kim if he wasn't my boss" said crossing his arms. 

"Wow you being serious but wait you have a girlfriend, her name is Myunghee, I don't know if you remember"

"Dude I'll be honest with you, me and Myunghee started dating because we made a deal" 

"You made a what?" Said Mingyu almost choking on his food.

"Remember in High school the dude she dated before me that was a scum" Mingyu nodded. "After that she had a really hard time getting over him so I told her that if she didn't find anyone good and I wasn't dating anyone we should give it a shot" 

"You have to be kidding me"

"And so a year later none of us were dating anyone and we said why not and here we are of course I love her but you know..." Said looking down.

"Yeah it's the first time you feel like this with someone" Said Mingyu finishing up his food. "So What are you gonna break up with her?" Asked.

"I don't know" Said And Mingyu glared at him. 

"Before you do something that drastic you need to figure out your own feelings and also think about both Myunghee's and Jeonghan's feelings" Seungcheol nodded. 

"Thank you Dude" Said Seungcheol.

"Thank me later with a coffee now let's get back to the office" Said Mingyu getting up leaving some cash in the table being followed by Seungcheol who did the same.

~

"Prepare to be attacked" Said Dokyeom looking at his set of Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"Bring it on" Said Soonyoung giving him a glare preparing his cards. Dokyeom put his card down that had a powerful attack, Hoshi did the same and so on playing the game. The boys were all together in the living room, they didn't care living in such a small apartment, they're used to be together and with little space since their orphanage days. 

"You can do it Dokyeomie!" Said Joshua from the couch cheering for him.

"Hey don't call him that he's gonna get even more serious" Said Hoshi getting another attack from Dokyeom.

"Thanks my love" Said Dokyeom feeling proud.

"Uh Jihoon a little help here" Said Hoshi.

"Help with what" Said Jihoon who was sitting next to Joshua taking one of his headphones off. 

"Cheer me up, be cute or something" Said and Jihoon hit him with a pillow.

"Ugh you win" Said dropping the cards in the table getting a grin from Dokyeom who then got up and hugged Joshua.

"What are you doing?" Asked Wonwoo entering the apartment. 

"Nothing as always" Said Jihoon.

"Since the rest have dates today we're just here doing nothing, I thought you were too" Said Hoshi laying on the floor.

"I was at the library... Wait dates? Who?" Asked Wonwoo sitting in the floor next to Wonwoo.

"Well Chan said he was going to study with the cute girl from the other class, Jun and Minghao are out doing who knows what and Seungkwan has date with Mr. Foreigner" Explained Hoshi.

"Wait Seungkwan's on a date with Vernon?" Asked Joshua and Hoshi nodded. 

"I'm not surprised honestly" Said Jihoon And they agreed. It didn't took them long to be bored again until Hoshi got up grabbing the ball. 

"I don't know about you but I'm bored" the rest of the boys laughed and understood, they decided to go out and play and soon the boys who were on dates arrived and joined the game. Another ordinary day in their lives.

~

"Minhyuk and Minki you're reserved today on the same table and Jeonghan you get the drinks" Said Mama leaving the dressing after indicating today's schedule.

"We got the same table that means today it's the doctors, Ah I'll get to se Dr. Lee" said Minhyuk to Minki who nodded.

"Those two are nice, Dr. Sihoon is so handsome and manly " Said Minki sighing lovely.

"Hey calm down you have a boyfriend" Said Jeonghan hitting him slightly.

"Wow look who's now worried about others relationships, he got soft since Seungcheol" Said Minhyuk to Minki who agreed.

"Of course I'm just looking out for my friend" Said and the other two gave him a look laughing.

"Anyway you finally get to be the waiter" Said Minki to Jeonghan.

"Ah finally a night without Mr.Kim" Said Jeonghan leaning on the table in front of them.

"It's almost weird that he's not coming" Said Minki and the other's thought the same but didn't gave attention to it much. A few minutes passed and they realized it was time to work, they all went out and did as they were told, serving drinks, entertaining and everything a host do.

Jeonghan was serving drinks to different tables, since it was Thursday it wasn't as chaotic as the weekends and the clients that went were regulars and people who everyone already knew just enjoying drinks and having a nice time. Jeonghan noticed that everyone was good on drinks and decided to help behind the bar where Taeho, one of the bartender, was.

"Woah the famous Hani helping me?" Asked Taeho once Jeonghan was behind the bar next to him.

"Well since today is a chill night I thought I could help jeez" Said Jeonghan defending himself.

"I'm kidding of course I'm thankful for the help" Said putting away the glasses that he cleaned. "Anyway where's your man that Minki keeps talking about" 

"Oh my god that Minki, he's not my man he's just a guy that works for Mr.Kim" said sitting in the stool that was under the bar.

"Yeah but you like him don't you?" 

"Yeah I do but....Wait you piece of.." Said realizing what he said and Taeho laughed looking at his expression.

“From what I saw last time you make a good couple” said Taeho leaning on the bar facing a Jeonghan. 

“Ah Taehonie what do I do I’m a mess when I’m around him” said covering his face with his hands.

“Jeonghan you need some love in your life and you know it” 

“I don’t need everyone in this club to tell me” Said throwing him a cloth.

“Jeonghan!” They heard a girl’s voice and saw Chaerin excited on the other side of the bar.

“What’s the tea?” Asked Taeho.

“Oh it’s good, there’s someone waiting for you in table 15” Said Chaerin raising and eyebrow, Jeonghan looked behind her and he almost fell of the stool when he saw the person.

“Speak of the devil” Said Taeho with a smirk.

“Oh my god what is going on, Am I supposed to go, Wait did he came alone? Should I say Hi? Or should...” where a Jeonghan’s thoughts not paying attention to anything else.

“Hs panicking” Said Taeho waving a hand in front of him trying to get his attention.

“Jesus” Chaerin went to other side of the bar where Jeonghan was and clapped. “Listen soldier! Go get your man” Jeonghan came back to his senses and quickly got up and walked slowly in direction to the table.

It didn’t took him long to slowly smile and walk even faster he then shouted the name, he wasn’t sure why but he did it unconsciously the man got up and smiled too opening his arms catching Jeonghan in them.

“Can I buy a drink?” Asked Seungcheol still hugging him tightly, Jeonghan smiled hiding his head in Seungcheol’s neck getting lost in his cologne. ‘I lost’ thought Jeonghan knowing he was falling in love.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok so what do you think?" Asked Jeonghan to Seungcheol who had a drink in his hand that he just tasted. 

"This is amazing, what did you mixed in this, is it vodka and something else?" 

"Not telling, is my secret drink" Said Jeonghan winking to which Seungcheol poked him in the side making him giggle. They had been chatting for quite a while, Jeonghan felt in the clouds spending time with Seungcheol, no other clients or hosts just them. 

"Then make it a special edition, do this drink only for me" Said Seungcheol with flirty tone and Jeonghan felt how his cheeks where getting blushed.

"So Sir would you like to go to one of the balconies?" Asked Jeonghan giving him a look, Seungcheol didn't know exactly what it meant but he knew what to answer.

"Of course, I little bit of fresh would be good" Said Seungcheol acting as client as much as he could, Jeonghan smiled and took his arm walking together to the elevator. They went 2 floors up but when they got off Jeonghan walked to the And of the hallway and stood in front of a room that had 2 doors.

"Don't tell anyone about this" Said Jeonghan and Seungcheol nodded, he then opened the room and it was not just a balcony, it was a large one almost the length of the building with view to the city, it had strings lights all over, tables around the mini bar and the rest was filled with small wine color couches and in the center was a small fire pit.

"I certainly can not afford this" Said Seungcheol looking around, Jeonghan laughed and grabbed his hand taking him to one of the couches next to the fire pit. 

"This is a special area that we use when we have events and so most of the time it's free, I thought that it was a better to talk normally and not as client and host" said Jeonghan looking down nervously thinking that maybe he rushed things but then felt someone lifting up his head.

"I love that idea" Said Seungcheol smiling at him softly. "Can we use this?" Asked pointing at the fire pit.

"Yeah but I don't...." he saw how Seungcheol got up and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to then walked to where the pieces of wood where and started filling the fire pit, Jeonghan bit his lip watching him, he would be lying if he said that wasn't a turn on.

"Now it's my time to amaze you" Said Seungcheol lighting up the fire pit, Jeonghan softly laughed and decided to go to the bar and look for something to drink and for his luck he found a bottle of wine, he took it and two glasses and went to sit next to Seungcheol.

"I will say it, I'm impressed you could light it up that easily, we always have problems with it" Said putting down the glasses.

"I know few tricks here and there, let me" Seungcheol took the bottle of wine from his hands and help him opened it, each thing he did Jeonghan died inside, he grabbed the glasses of wine and Seungcheol served them.

"Are you the host now?" Asked Jeonghan laughing.

"I may become one after this" Said looking him in the eye smiling making Jeonghan blush again, he loved doing that. 

"Cheers" Said Jeonghan lighting up the glass of wine And Seungcheol did the same.

They started talking, knowing more of each other, flirting as much as they could, getting closer to each other each time they had the opportunity to the point where they were cuddling leaning on the couch in front of the fire pit, Seungcheol had his arm around Jeonghan while the other boy had his head on Seungcheol's chest looking into the fire pit.

"So in the end the girl just wanted to make his ex jealous and also get revenge I guess, I ended up punching the guy when he tried to fight me, what a first kiss ah?" finished telling his story Seungcheol, they were taking turns asking each other different things about themselves.

"Wow Seungcheol so manly" Said Jeonghan with a chuckle. 

"Oh ok so how was yours then?" 

"You're gonna laugh, I won't tell you" Said Jeonghan looking up sticking out his tongue.

"Come on, I told you a whole story, Pleeeease" Asked Seungcheol with puppy which Jeonghan couldn't resist but he got shy all over again.

"It's not even a real kiss, it was with a boy from the orphanage that I had a crush on but we were kids" said Jeonghan whispering the last part enough for Seungcheol to hear.

"Wait so a peck from a boy and that's it, you've never make out?" Asked sitting up to look him and Jeonghan nodded looking down. 

"I mean I've never dated, since young I always took care of the boys and didn't had time to even fall in love or have a crush" Said playing with his own fingers shy. 

"Would you like to try a real kiss?"Asked Seungcheol getting closer, he didn't even think about he just said it and he was even surprised where all that courage for asking him that even came from. Jeonghan stopped breathing for a second and slowly looked up meeting with Seungcheol's eyes, they were both unconsciously getting closer to each other, Seungcheol could tell by the look Jeonghan was giving him and soon they closed the gap into a kiss. It was soft, Jeonghan closed his eyes getting lost he felt how Seungcheol moved his mouth deepening the kiss.

"Open your mouth" whispered Seungcheol between breaths quickly looking into his yes and Jeonghan did feeling his tongue both of them closing their eyes , it took him by surprised but slowly relaxed to it, Seungcheol grabbed his waist with one hand and the other one holding his cheek softly, Jeonghan then grabbed onto Seungcheol's shirt moving their bodies even closer to each other. The kiss was now a deep heated one, they were getting lost into each other's scent to the point that Seungcheol bite Jeonghan's lip, for him it was all new but it felt so sweet and passionate to him that he didn't even care about anything else. Neither wanted to separate but they both knew they had to breath at some point, Seungcheol slowly got away from it and opened his eyes resting his forehead on Jeonghan's one, they were both catching their breaths looking at each other. 

"How was it?" Asked Seungcheol smiling softly making Jeonghan smile too and didn't say anything instead he took Seungcheol's cheeks in his hands and kissed him again, Seungcheol got surprised at first but soon he deepened the kiss even more and grabbed Jeonghan by the hips pulling him closer to the point Jeonghan ended sitting on top of Seungcheol's lap, both got lost again in their scent, kissing and savoring each other. Seungcheol decided to move and started going down kissing Jeonghan’s neck which made the boy whimper, Jeonghan knew if they kept going it was going to led to something else but he didn’t wanted to rushed it for reason, he took Seungcheol’s cheeks again lifting him up to face him. They looked again into each other’s eyes and Seungcheol understood so he smiled softly and kissed in again in the lips leading to another make out session. The lost track of time and didn’t know how many times they had kissed so far but they knew they had to leave at some point, of course Jeonghan made sure that no one could found out about them so he took Seungcheol to one of the doors at the back.

“Let’s meet again, same place If that’s okay with you” Said Seungcheol scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.

“I’ll be waiting” Said Jeonghan after hugging him quickly giving him a soft peck on the lips, Seungcheol smiled nodding to then leave with an excitement inside of him, Jeonghan closed the door and went to the dressing room to change and when he looked himself in the mirror he smiled noticing his blushing, he squared like teen biting his lips remembering Seungcheol’s lips of him. This was definitely one of his best since he started working in the Rose Palace.


	9. Chapter 9

"If Jeonghan starts dating Seungcheol that means he's gonna be like our dad" said Chan opening a bag of chips, it was Tuesday but since it was s holiday everyone was in the house.

"No, Jeonghan needs to marry him so that he can be actually like our dad" said Jun taking some chips.

"If he buys us meat again I don't care if they get marry or not" said Hoshi from the couch.

"Remember when Chan called Jeonghan mom when we where kids?" Asked Wonwoo looking up from his book making the rest laugh.

"I don't recall something like that" said Chan.

"Come on I mean we all called him mom as joke at some point but you legit called him that" said Seungkwan teasing Chan from the side.

"What are you all doing?" Asked Jeonghan coming out of his room.

"Nothing.....mom" said Dokyeom whispering the last part making all of them laugh confusing Jeonghan who went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Hey So are you dating that guy or what?" Asked Jihoon out of nowhere and they heard how Jeonghan dropped the bottle of juice.

"Yeah we want meat again" Said Seungkwan.

"What? Meat? Wait, Dating who?" Said Jeonghan sitting on the floor next to Joshua.

"Seungcheol" answered the rest of them in unison making Jeonghan almost spilled his drink. Who looked at them and cover his blushed face.

"Who raised you this straightforward?" Said Jeonghan covering his eyes with one hand.

"You" answered him the rest in unison.

"I know! God you're too much sometimes" Said looking at them fondly. "Ok yeah I have a crush on him" said but the boys gave him a look. "Fine! I like him a lot" Said making the rest tease him.

"So what are you doing why don't you date him?" Asked Minghao and Jeonghan sighed.

"It's complicated but that doesn't mean you are the problem, now forget about me, I just got payed so who wants ice cream" Asked and the rest smiled excited getting up and grabbing their things. Joshua stayed with Jeonghan giving him a reassuring smile since he was the only one who knew the whole Seungcheol situation. They all went out and walked to the closest convenience store they had to the neighborhood which was owned by an old couple who everyone knew, pretty much everyone knew each other in their neighborhood everyone there had their own story, everyone around it lived in similar situations, most of the buildings were old, the houses were small but it was enough for them.

~

"You did what?!?" Shouted Minki and Jeonghan shushed dragging him to the back of the dressing room. "Don't shushed me I'm shook and happy, why haven’t you told me? it’s been days, wait how was it?" 

"Well.."he sighed and then slowly smiled looking at him. "It was the best first kiss!" Squealed together with Minki.

"Yes honey I told he was a good one, what are you waiting confess already" 

"Are you crazy? I can't just go and be like 'I like you" said hitting slightly.

"Why not?"

"What are you doing?" They both heard a deep voice and looked up seeing Papa carrying a box with bottles of wine.

"Uhh nothing" answered Minki as calm as he could.

"Hey just hurry and go before Mama finds you, I won't say anything" both boys nodded smiling grateful to him, he was truly like a father figuro to everyone in the club, he responded the same way walking to the kitchen and the boys went back to where everyone was.

"You fakes you always go and talk without me" Said Minhyuk when he saw both of them arrive. "Minki you got table 5 and Jeonghan Mr. Kim reserved you" 

"Thank you! Don't worry next time us 3 need to talk about this guy's first kiss" Said Minki smiling devilish.

"You what with him!?!?!" Slightly Shouted Minhyuk but Jeonghan shushed doing a sign with his hands that he was gonna tell him later.

"Wait Mr.Kim is coming?" Asked Minki remembering what Minhyuk told them, Jeonghan then realized and sighed.

"Yeah but hey don't get sad I heard that he got a big table so there's more people coming with him" Said Minhyuk grabbing Jeonghan's hand cheering him up.

The boys looked at themselves quickly before going out to the main hall to start working, soon clients where arriving and already in their tables drinking. Jeonghan helped with drinks at first but Chaerin called him that Mr.Kim had arrived, he nodded going to the entrance to receive him, he didn't know why but since last he got this weird feeling about Mr.Kim but tried to ignore it. 

"Hello Sir" Said when he saw him entering he smiled to him and took his arm but then noticed that a group of men came in behind him and in that group was Seungcheol smiling at him, Jeonghan's eyes then lighted up looking at him.

"Come on Hani, I've told you to call me by my name” Said Mr.Kim which made Jeonghan stop looking at Seungcheol, He laughed softly and took him to the table being followed by the rest. 

Soon other hosts joined serving the rest of the group, drinking and spending a good time. Jeonghan tried to do his work as always but he couldn’t, knowing that Seungcheol was there, he wanted to be with him but he couldn’t since he was with Mr.Kim. Seungcheol shared looks with Jeonghan and he knew both were thinking the same thing so he decided to be the first one to move, he got up and indicated Mingyu and the girl who was next to him to distract Mr.Kim and he nodded. Seungcheol walking to the hallway where the bathrooms were.

“So Mr. Kim how did the project went” Asked Mingyu and the girl got closer to Mr.Kim, since he liked to boost about his job it wasn’t hard to distract him from Jeonghan. Mingyu then have Jeonghan a look and he understood getting up quietly going in the same direction as Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan then entered the same hallway and looked around and see him at the back he smiled and walked faster, Seungcheol hear the footsteps getting louder and looked up smiling as soon as he saw the boy, he opened his arms and Jeonghan jumped to then hugging Seungcheol tightly from the neck and the other had his hands in Jeonghan’s waist. 

“You’re finally mine” whispered Seungcheol to his ear sending chills through Jeonghan’s body.

“Thank you for helping me get out of there, I really want to talk with you but...ugh” Said looking down still holding onto him. 

“Hey” said lifting up his chin. “I know it’s your job and there’s not a lot we can do with that here, but forget about him I want at least this moment only for us” said resting his forehead, which was a gesture Jeonghan loved. 

He smiled and looked him in the eye, their faces were getting closer but Jeonghan stopped and smiled to Seungcheol grabbing his hand walking through the hallway passing the bathrooms, he stopped and entered a room which looked a storage room filled with all kinds of alcohol. They both entered and Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a shy look but he understood and locked door as he grabbed Jeonghan by the waist and kissed him. The room was dark, but they knew each other, their lips moved in synch holding each other more tightly, Seungcheol then pinned Jeonghan to the wall kissing him more roughly. Even thought this was so new to Jeonghan when it came to Seungcheol it felt natural and he didn’t care that he was intensifying their kiss. Jeonghan lifted up one of his legs around Seungcheol which the other boy grabbed with his hand lifting the other leg as well and now Jeonghan was leaning against the wall being carried by Seungcheol. 

They didn’t know how much time had passed but they couldn’t care less, their make out session got even more heated when Seungcheol started kissing the boys neck and Jeonghan tangled his fingers in Seungcheols hair moving his hips against his crotch, if he was being honest he wouldn’t do this with anybody but being with Seungcheol made him like this, he wanted to be together with him, the clothes were in the way, they both needed more. They separated catching their breaths looking into each other eyes, they didn’t need to say anything they knew what their looks meant and they didn’t care about anything else besides them locked up in that storage room.


	10. Chapter 10

"And so I told him that I would kill him and stab him with my eyeliner and no one will miss him" Said Minki making the group he was serving laughed.

"Minki" he recognize Mr.Kim's voice calling for him, he excuse himself from the group and went with him.

"Yes sir?" 

"Hey where's Hani?" 

"Oh I'm sorry Sir, Hani had to leave for an emergency, he asked me to tell you that he's very sorry and that he'll make it up next time" explained Minki with a smile but it was lie, Minki knew perfectly where Jeonghan was and of course he was going to help his best friend escape, Mr.Kim sighed understanding and thanking him, Minki nodded to then leave. 

Mr.Kim tried to get back to drinking but then he noticed something, Seungcheol was nowhere to be found.

~

Jeonghan was sitting in top of Seungcheol's lap kissing him deeply. After the make out session in the storage room, they both run upstairs to the big balcony where they were last time, Minki helped Jeonghan getting the key and to make sure that no one would interrupt them. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's hips and moved together with his them making him whimper, they were of course sitting in the same couch as last time with soft string lights around them. 

"I should've lighted up the fire pit" Said Seungcheol making Jeonghan chuckle. 

"You can do that later, concentrate" Said making him look at him in the eyes, Seungcheol smiled kissing him again while laying him down on the couch. Jeonghan then wrapped his legs around his waist and hugging him from the neck.

Seungcheol moved his hands to his thighs and then up to his butt making the other boy whimper. Jeonghan didn't know where all his courage was coming from but he started unbuttoning Seungcheol's shirt feeling his pecks while doing so without breaking their kiss. Seungcheol's then decided to do the same with him and also going down his chest leaving kisses around, Jeonghan moaned, he was going crazy on how gentle Seungcheol was being, he felt chills all over his body and when he felt Seungcheol unbuttoning his pants he grabbed Seungcheol's face bringing it up to kiss him again  and as he did he could feel Seungcheol rubbing against him, he noticed he was hard and it was driving him crazy. 

"Jeonghan.." Said Seungcheol grabbing him by the thighs indicating him what was obvious.

"Do it" whispered Jeonghan to him grabbing his face with both hands looking him deep in the eyes, Seungcheol smiled fondly kissing him, it wasn't just a heated kiss it was deep and soft, it became a fight between tongues and they both knew they needed it. Seungcheol took Jeonghan's pants completely off and then inserted one finger inside him making him moan.

"Relax, look at me" whispered Seungcheol to him and he did, once he saw those eyes he felt safe, he didn't know why but Seungcheol made him feel that way. Seungcheol kissed him again while inserting another finger making him moan between the kiss. It didn't took long for Jeonghan to start moving his hips on his own and Seungcheol couldn't resist any more.

"Fuck I didn't bring a condom" cursed Seungcheol not being sure of what to do but then he saw Jeonghan reaching his pants taking something out of the pocket.

"Umm....Minki gave me these" Said Jeonghan looking down but showing him two condoms, Seungcheol chuckle kissing him taking them from him.

"Let's thank him later" smiled to him and Jeonghan chuckle hugging him indicating him the he couldn't hold back any longer. Seungcheol put the condom as fast as he could and then grabbed Jeonghan's legs opening him up, Jeonghan moaned at the sight of this but then was startled by the sudden move, it hurt, he moaned holding onto Seungcheol's arms as tightly as possible his breathing became faster and he couldn't move, Seungcheol got closer to his face leaving kisses around his cheeks.

"Breath, I'll wait" whispered Seungcheol to him letting Jeonghan adjust to him, Jeonghan smiled to him and kissed him again. 

"Be gentle" said Jeonghan softly to him, the way Seungcheol was being to him made him crazy, he then moved his hips and Seungcheol started moving too. Jeonghan didn't know how to feel, it hurt but he didn't consider it bad, he loved it, he loved hugging that broad back while his legs were wrapped around Seungcheol's waist each time moving faster in synch with him.

"AH! Oh my...AH" moaned Jeonghan hugging Seungcheol even tighter feeling every thrust in his body and he loved it. 

"Shit..." Seungcheol grunted holding on to the side of the sofa to steady himself giving everything to the boy underneath him, they both could feel that they were reaching their orgasm, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol's cheeks bringing him down to kiss him and it was deep one, mixing tongues and not stoping. 

"Cheol... I'm gonna AH!" Said Jeonghan broking the kiss with a moan resting their foreheads together.

"Me...too" grunted again, both felt reaching their orgasm holding each other tightly. They stayed connected while catching their breaths, Seungcheol laid down and Jeonghan hugged him running his fingers through his hair listening to his breathing. 

"Cheol?" Asked Jeonghan cartesiano his hands through the other boy's back.

"I love it when you call me that" said lifting his head up smiling at Jeonghan. He got out of Jeonghan taking the condom off and throwing it out, he got up fixing his pants and went to the fire pit to light it up. Jeonghan laid there on the couch looking at Seungcheol shirtless he bite his lip still feeling tingly inside, he officially had his first time and he felt like teenage girl with all sorts of feelings.

“Earth calling to Jeonghan” Said Seungcheol with a chuckle waving a hand in front of him and came back from his thoughts. “What happened? Are you hurt?” Asked in a more serious tone.

“Calm down I’m fine I was just thinking about you all sexy lighting up the fire pit” Said with a soft laugh looking at Seungcheol blush.

“Come here” He said lifting him up laying down first to then laid Jeonghan on top of him kissing him deeply. Jeonghan restes his hands on Seungcheol’s chest. 

“You are way more handsome than me” whispered Seungcheol to him. “Also is the fire good or are you still feeling cold?” He asked and Jeonghan almost cried of sweetness.

“Ahh why are you so...”He didn’t even finished the sentence and kissed him instead, he couldn’t take anymore how boyfriend like he was being.

“I’m being honest, you are, every centimeter of you is beautiful and gorgeous, I’ll fight anyone who disagrees with me” Said leaving kisses along his neck line, Jeonghan closed his eyes getting lost in Seungcheol’s scent. 

“Stop it tickles” said moving his head to the side.

“Then what about biting?” Said Seungcheol biting Jeonghan’s shoulder and the younger boy let out a small gasp mixed with moan. 

“Cheol...sto..” tried to called him but he wouldn’t stop kissing and biting around his neck line and shoulders. 

“Second round?” Asked normally.

“Cheol we’re in the club” said Jeonghan giving him a look and Seungcheol chuckle.

“I know I know it’s just you’re too irresistible” Said resting his head down, Jeonghan then rested his head on Seungcheol’s chest and stayed there for a couple of minutes. Listening to his breathing. 

“You know what fuck if” Said Seungcheol grabbing Jeonghan by the butt gaining a chuckle and getting him closer to him connecting their lips on another passionate kiss forgetting about the rest of the world.


	11. Chapter 11

"Someone's nervous today" Said Mingyu together with Vernon entering Seungcheol's office, he was sitting in his desk biting one of his fingers and moving one of his legs up and down.

"Shh I'm thinking of what im gonna say" Said resting his head in the desk.

"Relax, what's going on?" Asked Vernon sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'm gonna meet Myunghee and break up with her" Said in a calm voice but Mingyu dropped the papers he was carrying.

"You're what?!?” He asked speechless.

"I am, I'm not kidding you said to think about my feelings and what I want and so I did and I only have one answer, I like Jeonghan, heck I love him, he's amazing, he's funny, he's cute, when he calls me Cheol I melt, whenever he wears chokers I die I just I want to be with him" answered Seungcheol's letting out all his feelings he needed to tell someone and of course told Mingyu and Vernon.

"Wow I did not expect that" Said Mingyu.

"Well I'm glad you have a definite answer instead of seeing the two of them" Said Vernon and Mingyu nodded agreeing with him.

"Well yeah I mean no matter what Myunghee it's still one of my best friends so I have to be honest with her" Said but he couldn't denied he was scared of how she would react, before anyone could say anything he felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was a message from Myunghee.

"Shit ok it's happening, I'll be going" Said grabbing his things and his jacket.

"Good luck" Shouted Both Mingyu And Vernon as he was leaving the office.

Seungcheol drove for about 20 min to arrive at Myunghee's apartment, he was shaking even more once he hopped on the elevator but he was sure about what he was gonna do. He knocked the door and Myunghee opened it receiving him with a smile and open arms, Seungcheol half smiled and gave into the hug.

"Spit it out" Said Myunghee pulling away from the hug closing the door and Seungcheol entered sitting on the couch telling Myunghee to sit next to him.

"Myunghee before you yelled at me or hit me with everything you can, please listen to everything to have to say" He said looking at her in the eye and Myunghee nodded. "I...I like someone else" he said closing his eyes hard waiting for something being thrown at his face but then felt a hand rest on his cheek.

"I know" Said Myunghee And Seungcheol opened his eyes in shocked and also confused. "Don't give me that look, I've known you since we were kids, you really thought I wouldn't notice" 

"I'm sorry" Said looking down. "But Im not trying to break all ties with you, Myunghee you're still my best friend I don't want us to stop that relationship, I love you it's just..." 

"Do you really think I'm one of those girls" she interrupted with a chuckle. "Seungcheol we started dating because I suck at relationships and I love you but that also means I want you to be happy and I've noticed that you have found someone who puts a smile on you, a kind of smile I can't even give you"

"Myunghee stop I'm gonna cry" He said laughing with melancholy. "

"Listen, I'll always be here for you also if I keep getting together with douchebags who's gonna be there to punch them when they break my heart" she said laughing already with tears in her eyes and Seungcheol quickly hugged her.

"I'll kill anybody who dares to hurt my little sister" He said hugging her even tighter.

"This is the smoothest break up ever" Both of them laughed, Myunghee grabbed a box of tissues that she had on little table and gave one to Seungcheol.

"So who's the lucky girl?" She Asked one they both calmed down. "I need to know who's the in making you all happy" 

"Uhh about that, there's something..." he started saying. "It's a guy" he said closing his eyes again but opened them when he didn't hear anything.

"I knew it" she said and Seungcheol looked at her confused. "Before you tell me everything, we need to go get food and drinks, come on" 

"Wait are we really ok?" Asked still not sure if things were good between them.

"Seungcheol" she said putting her hands in her waist.

"Ok ok we are, let's go my treat" he said grabbing Myunghee's stuff, he was happy about how things turn out, he never regretted dating a Myunghee, he loves her, in the end, they're still the best of friends.

~ 

"Hey Can someone calm Jeonghan down, he's been looking at the entrance all this time"  Said Minhyuk to Minki.

"Well Mama Said Mr.Kim reserved us both so he's probably coming with more people, which means...."

"Hey I can hear you and yes I'm nervous, what if he doesn't come anymore, he hasn't talk to me recently I keep falling in love and I haven’t even talk to him since that night" Said Jeonghan getting close to them.

"Can you relax, I’m sure he has a reason" Said Minki.

"Uhh like he doesn't like me at all?" Said Jeonghan biting one of his fingers, Minki tried to say something else but they heard the door and immediately saw Mr.Kim talking with one of the girls as he was entering but Jeonghan’s eyes were looking for Seungcheol and when he saw him he smiled.

“Ok so I’ll grab Mr.Kim and you go get your man” Said Minki grabbing Jeonghan’s arm and walking to them.

“Got it, thank you really” Said a Jeonghan’s as they were walking and Minki smiled to him.

“Mr.Kim!” Said Minki leering go of Jeonghan grabbing his arm already dragging him to the table, Jeonghan waited until Mr. Kim was completely distracted and then quickly ran to Seungcheol who receive him with open arms. 

“Hey” Said Seungcheol to his ear and Jeonghan felt chills as always.

“I’ll guide you to your table” Said Jeonghan grabbing his arm paying attention to anything else and walking together with him.

Since Mr.Kim would always bring a big group  
of people everyone was on their own business drinking and talking with other hosts and this was Jeonghan’s opportunity to talk to Seungcheol, luckily for him Mr. Kim was distracted taking to Minki and some of the girls.

“And special drink for you sir” Said Jeonghan giving the drink to Seungcheol.

“Thank you so much” Said Seungcheol with a flirty smile. “So...”

“Jeonghan” they heard a voice interrupting theme Jeonghan looked and saw Taeho, the bartender calling for him but he looked worried which made Jeonghan more confused.

“Mama is calling for you” he said with a serious voice and now Jeonghan new something happened, he nodded and looked at Seungcheol apologetic and walked together with Taeho to the dressing rooms.

“Wait Jeong...” tried to say Seungcheol but Jeonghan was already gone.

“You called for me?” Asked Jeonghan when he saw Mama who also had a worried look.

“Jeonghan the hospital called” he starts and Jeonghan felt how his world was stopping. “Your boys are there and 3 of them are in bad condition” 

“Wh-what? What...ha-happened? Wait I need to go” He said feeling how his hands were shaking. 

“Jeonghan calm down listen we’re here for you, Papa will take you ok? Now calm down” Mama Said grabbing him by the arms, Jeonghan nodded and quickly gabbled his things and ran outside were Papa was waiting for him in the car.

“Jeonghan!” He heard from behind and saw Seungcheol running to him. “What happened are you ok? I asked the bartender and he told me to meet you here”

“I’m sorry I need to leave, go back” he said coldly but Seungcheol knew he wasn’t ok.

“No I’m not letting you go like this and alone, what’s happening?” He said looking at him seriously in the eye. 

“Just follow us if you have a car, we need to go now” They heard someone else’s voice, it was Papa who got out of the car, Seungcheol nodded and Jeonghan just entered the car silently, none of them said anything and drove quickly to the hospital.

The drive wasn’t long but for Jeonghan it was an eternity, once they arrived he quickly got out of the car without saying anything, he entered the hospital and went up to the the lady behind the counter asking for the names of the boys, since he was the guardian they let him in, he walked even faster when then noticed Joshua and other sitting on the couches.

“Joshua!” He shouted, Joshua looked up and then they all got up, Chan ran to him hugging him and the rest did the same. 

“What happened!?” He asked looking at their wounds, they had some bandages on the face and scratches along their bodies, it was then that he noticed that Wonwoo, Soonyoung And Jun were no where to be found. “Where are the others? What happened?”

“They...they’re inside, we got into a fight with the guys from the other school, the ones from the basketball game” explained Joshua and Jeonghan knew who they were talking about, he got mixed feelings, he was angry at them for fighting but also worried and scare for his boys. 

“We’re sorry” said Chan looking down and Jeonghan could only sighed hugging him again. 

“God What were you even doing outside this late” he said and all of the boys had guilty looks. “How long have they been in there?”

“Like half and hour, they’re the ones who got the most punches” answered Jihoon and Jeonghan nodded finally calming down but still worried about the others. They sat down on the couches again, Jeonghan called Papa telling him the situation and that he was gonna stay, he has to leave but Asked Jeonghan to call him if anything happened. Jeonghan then remembered Seungcheol and called him since he didn’t know if he followed them or not.

“Hey, How are you? Is everything ok?” Asked Seungcheol immediately as he answered which surprised Jeonghan.

“Hey, Yeah I’m with the boys now they’re fine but I still don’t know about Wonwoo, Soonyoung or Jun, Where are you?”

“In the lobby” he said and Jeonghan almost dropped his phone.

“The lobby? You’re here in the hospital?” 

“Yeah, I mean I can’t get in Also that guy told to look after you and of course I was gonna wait for you” Said Seungcheol with a firm tone which made him almost cried. He ended the call without saying anything.

“Be right back” Said Jeonghan to Joshua and left, he ran outside to the lobby and noticed Seungcheol sitting on a chair. He smiled as he got closer and it was that Seungcheol heard him and opened his arms catching Jeonghan in them. 

“Thank you” Said Jeonghan hiding his face in Seungcheol’s neck letting the tears out, he needed it since he didn’t wanted the boys to see him like this.

“It’s ok, I’m here” Said Seungcheol hugging him tighter and Jeonghan had to admit that he felt safe with him. 

“Can...Can you stay? I..I don’t know how long it’s gonna take... if you can’t it’s fine I...” Asked Jeonghan lifting his head looking in the eyes, Seungcheol smiled to him wiping his tears off nodding.

“I’m not going anywhere, let’s go with the boys” He said grabbing his hand and Jeonghan nodded, he asked for a visitor pass for Seungcheol and both of them entered to where the boys were.


End file.
